


Kissy-kissy time

by CuckooTrooke



Series: Author's challenge (Under 1500 w one shots) [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: Sometimes you gotta take your time and just enjoykissing.





	Kissy-kissy time

**Author's Note:**

> Just... Kissing. You're welcome?   
> To celebrate Valentine's day early ha. Maybe, **maybe** , I'll do some ridiculously sweet and cheesy one shot for actual Valentine's Day too.

Sauli wasn't aware of anything that happened around him. Not the sound of the air conditioner, not the sound of Pharaoh's nails scratching on a pillow that had dropped on the floor nor the quiet sound of the TV.

The only things he was aware of were Adam's wet lips moving against his own, the weight of his body pressing down on top of him and the soft, quiet moans and sighs which were pouring out of his mouth. 

Adam's facial hair was burning the skin around his lips. Sauli didn't consider his skin very sensitive, he always imagined his own stubble gives him a protective 'sheet', but when the make out session has been going on for a good while, he's starting to feel it. 

But what the hell. Who could care less. 

Sauli tightened his hold around Adam, all but squeezing his body to his own. The pull caused Adam's shirt to ride up the tiniest bit and Sauli's pinky came in contact with the hot skin underneath. He couldn't help but chase more of it; sliding his hand up Adam's lean back, pushing the shirt off the way as he did. 

A soft breeze of the summer wind coming inside from the open window, brushed against Sauli's heated cheek and it brought him back to this world. He unlatched his mouth from Adam's lips for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. 

Adam pressed his forehead against Sauli's and took a much needed long breath,

"Everything okay?" He asked, his voice so wonderfully low it made Sauli's heart beat just a little faster. That deep, 'bed' voice always manages to stir him in all kinds of ways. 

"Everything's perfect" Sauli said, more of like whispered.

"Your lips..." Adam whispered, tracing his fingertip across Sauli's lower lip. Sauli closed his eyes, almost shivering at the light touch. His nerve endings must be extra sensitive at the moment. 

"I'm sorry" Adam said then which made Sauli open his eyes. 

"For what?"

"You're gonna have a beard burn later" He pouted, touching the irritated skin around Sauli's mouth. Sauli smiled lazily; too blissed to pull on a grin, and stroked his thumb over Adam's plump lip in turn.

He didn't know if their lips matched perfectly, but Adam's lips were so delicously swollen and red that Sauli just wanted get back on to sucking and nipping on them.

"I don't care" He said, placing his hand on the back of Adam's head. He gently scratched Adam's scalp, fingers buried in the soft, silky locks. Adam bent his head back towards the contact like a cat being blissed from the gentle pet. 

Sauli chuckled lovingly, gently pulling on Adam's head and brought their lips back together. His lips did feel tender from the suction and all the nibbles but the kiss still worked like a drug; It numbed the slight discomfort and replaced it with all the other, pleasurable feelings Sauli eagerly chased. 

Everything else around him faded again. The hand that was still touching Adam's back slowly slid lower to cup his ass cheek. As much as he loves Adam in tight pants, he was thankful for the cozy 'home' look Adam had on today. It was so much easier to get a good hold through a looser fabric. 

And it was so much easier to slip your hand under the waistband and grab the bare flesh. 

Mm. He has always loved Adam's ass, for very obvious reasons, but he's very pleased with all the work outs he has done to perk up that rear even more. 

Adam's hips pushed down against him when Sauli gave a firm squeeze. 

"My hands're getting kinda numb" Adam murmured in the kiss which broke the magical trance again. Adam's arms were tucked under Sauli's shoulders for more leverage and support for his body.

Sauli grinned, sitting up with Adam. Adam wiggled his hands and fingers to get the blood pumping again while Sauli was stroking his thighs. 

Sometimes it feels incredible to just get lost in the _kiss_ and not rush into anything. When Adam was still shaking his hands he was also chuckling, a healthy flush on his cheeks. Sauli couldn't help but chuckle with him - With someone else this could all be bit of a mood killer. 

Sauli stripped off his own shirt before tugging on the hem of Adam's top. He pulled his shirt over his head and glued himself to Adam, deciding that it was enough of the intermission now, and eagerly smashed their lips together.

All the skin on skin contact always takes the kiss to a whole another level. The body heat feels stronger when there's no layers of fabric between and all the bare skin makes their bodies that much responsive to different touches. 

Sauli curled his arm around Adam's neck as he lowered him down on the couch. Sauli's hand skimmed along Adam's thigh down to his knee where he pulled on it and hooked his leg around his own.

Adam hummed softly, hips coming slightly off the bed. It took several long seconds before they found a position that pleased them both. Sauli ended up straddling only one of Adam's thighs and they were lying more on their sides; Their legs tangled together. They could grind against each other more easily.

The world around them was quiet again. Sauli heard their heavy breaths, the wet smacks of their lips and all those hungry moans and groans they made for each other. 

Sauli has heard about feel good hormones before. He wondered if it was possible to get high from them after such a long make out session because he felt light-headed and incredibly happy. And it wasn't just the kissing - It was Adam.

The kiss slowly changed - The lust was forcing its way through. They couldn't, or even wanted, to postpone the inevitable forever. However, the first tongue contact was tentative, a teasing flick; Adam just traced the tip of his tongue along Sauli's upper lip.

Sauli chased after it, opening his mouth to catch it. Adam smiled, pulling his tongue back. 

"Hey" Sauli said breathlessly, attempting a smile himself but failed miserably, he was too damn desperate by now. And he couldn't care less how needy he seemed at the moment.

Finally Adam gave in, slipping his tongue between Sauli's lips. The torture was the sweetest kind of torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I struggled to get my thoughts under 1500 words, this time I struggled to get them reach 1000 words lol.  
> Kissing and sex scenes are easy to see in your head but hard to put into words without making them the same way every time.   
> Same act - Just gotta find different ways to express it.


End file.
